Spain's sick!
by chibi-excel
Summary: Really, REALLY short request from dA. Spain is sick and Romano helps him out. Spamano, T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Spain's sick!**

* * *

><p>Spain wakes up feeling dizzy and having trouble breathing. His nose is stuffed, head is throbbing, and his throat feels as though a cat has been using it as a scratching post. Today is definitely not going to be a good day.<p>

"Oi! Bastard! Wake up! We're supposed to harvest the tomatoes today, remember?" Romano yells, his voice echoing through the house.

"Lovi…" Spain calls in a hoarse voice before Romano finally comes into his room, the anger on his face changing to what looks like annoyance.

"What the hell? You look like shit!" Romano waits for the man to respond, but only gets a strange mumble from him. He quickly walks up to Spain and places a hand on his head. "D-damnit! You're sick? Seriously? Ugh…"

Spain nods and looks at Romano with sad eyes. "Lovi…would you take care of me?"

"…Is something going on with the government?" Romano asks. "Is your country in any kind of trouble?"

"…No…it's flu season, Lovi." Spain says, shifting to look at Romano better. "I just need you to nurse me back to help."

Romano groans. "Do I have to…?"

"I always nurse you back to health! Please~?" Spain asks, his voice breaking ever couple of words.

"…Fine…whatever…I can't have people thinking you're a better boyfriend than me…" Romano grumbles and Spain smiles.

"I think you're the best boyfriend in the world, Lovi." He says, making Romano blush deeply.

"Wh-whatever…" Romano mumbles awkwardly as he heads to the door. "What would you like to drink with your medicine?"

"Hmmm…Orange juice is best, si?" He asks and Romano nods.

"Yeah." Romano answers, going downstairs and into the kitchen. He looks through the medicine cabinet, gathering the right medicine for Spain, before heading to the fridge. It's almost noon, so maybe after he gives Spain the medicine he will make him some tomato soup. Looking around the fridge he comes to realize something; Spain has no orange juice. Like, none. No juice at all, just wine, water, and soda. "Damnit Spain!" Romano groans to himself before closing the fridge door and grabbing the helmet to his vespa. "I'll be back! I'm going to get some stuff from the store!" He hollers up the stairs before leaving.

Spain lies in wait, drifting back to sleep soon after Romano leaves. He sleeps horribly, tossing and turning in pain, until he feels something cold press against his forehead. Opening his eyes he sees Romano bent over him with a tray of medicine and a drink. "Ah…you're back…" He says, his voice worse than before.

"Stop talking and take your medicine." Romano orders gently, placing the tray on Spain's lap. "Once you get that I'll make you some tomato soup…if you want." He adds and Spain smiles at him, nodding before taking his medicine.

"Alright, I took it. Now you feed me, si?" Spain asks and Romano blushes.

"I-I'm making it, you can feed yourself!" Romano huffs and Spain pouts.

"But I don't feel well Lovi…"

"You-! Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to go make it! You sleep!" He orders and Spain smiles.

"As you wish, mi querido."

Romano blushes a little more and heads downstairs. He makes the soup from scratch, adding seasoning he knows Spain likes in it. When he is finished he brings it up to the man who is awake and staring at him. "Y-you were supposed to sleep!"

"But Lovi, I am too hungry…" Spain says, pouting at him.

Romano groans and sits on the edge of the bed, holding the bowl. He gets some soup into the spoon and lightly blows on it before holding it out to Spain. "I-I'm only feeding you this once! Don't get used to it!"

Spain smiles at him and leans forward, drinking it. When he finishes he lets out a loud yawn and curls up under the covers. "Mm…I'm going to sleep now, Lovi." He says and Romano nods, getting up from the bed. "Hey, where are you going?"

Romano looks at him confused. "You're going to sleep. I'm going to go downstairs."

Spain pouts and hold out his arms. "I want to sleep with my Lovi. U-unless you don't want the risk getting sick…" He mumbles, lowering his arms.

Romano sighs and climbs into the bed. "I don't care about getting sick, idiot." He says, kissing Spain quickly before lying down beside him. "Now get some rest so we can do something fun tomorrow."

Spain smirks and wraps his arms around Romano's waist, pulling him closer. "Fun you say~? I look forward to it." He whispers into Romano's ear before coughing.

"…Dumbass."

* * *

><p>AN:Another request. My GOD that is super short. Like...SUPER short...sorry, I couldn't think of much to put...lD *shot*


End file.
